


Prank War 5

by sjofn



Series: The Prank War [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjofn/pseuds/sjofn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan thinks, a plan is laid out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War 5

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/) .

_  
**Prank War 5**   
_

Title: Prank War 5  
Author(s): sjofn0nott  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Nathan/Charles  
Summary: Nathan thinks, a plan is laid out.  
Rating: PG  
Warning(s):  
Word Count: 750  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I will NEVER make any money from this!  
Author’s Note: Beta’d by the talented [](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/profile)[**onychophoran**](http://onychophoran.livejournal.com/)  .

 

Nathan dropped the sodden remains of Ofdensen’s clothes on the floor in the hallway. There was a Klokateer at the end of the hall mopping up the trail of sticky foot prints that had been left in the hall on their way to the shower, so there was no need to take the ruined clothes any further than that. His prank could not have possibly gone more wrong.

He paced back through his door and stopped frozen just inside of his own room. Charles was still in there, still in the shower. Nathan had been glad that the soiled clothing had given him a reason to flee the shower. His jeans had gotten uncomfortably tight, and were soaked from having gone into the shower in them. He should have at least taken off his boots.

It was probably for the best that he had remained fully clothed. Seeing Ofdensen undressed, and touching him as he tried to help get the worst off of him, had thrown something he had been trying not to think about forever into the spotlight in his own head. He wanted to fuck his manager. Worse than that, he had some serious FEELINGS for the guy. Feelings that were far gayer than wanting to suck the guy’s dick.

If Ofdensen hadn’t been dealing with trying to get all that sticky shit off of himself, Nathan probably wouldn’t have been able to resist attempting the most poorly planned seduction attempt in the history of earth. Thankfully, even an idiot like him knew that getting completely covered in a stinky, sticky goo was not conducive to being seduced. Well unless you were into shit like that.

Fuck it. He could probably get changed before the guy was finished in the shower. The crap that he’d had poured on him was a mixture of heavy corn syrup, fish oil, and an emulsifier to keep the two things mixed together.

He’d pressed the button under the table at least 50 times while the kid had been talking and nothing had happened. Pickles had pressed it once and it had worked like a charm.

It sucked that he hadn’t been able to get Toki, and it sucked even more that Ofdensen had been caught in the trap. But, it would have taken hours to get that shit out of his hair. The soap he would’ve needed to use would have stripped it of all natural oils, leaving it prone to breakage. His manager had saved him from that and from having to scrub at his already damaged face.

The singer had finished shedding his wet clothes and was pulling on dry jeans, when the sound of water running in the shower ceased.

"You can use the robe hanging to the left of the shower, it’s clean." he called out as he grabbed a fresh t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

The frontman was sitting on the edge of his bed putting on dry boots when Ofdensen exited the bath. The robe was large and the hem was nearly dragging on the floor.

"Thank you for the assistance, Nathan."

He searched for a response. It took a minute to figure out what he wanted to say. He was more than a little distracted by the knowledge that Ofdensen had nothing on underneath the borrowed robe. Nathan had never been jealous of an article of his own clothing before.

"You’re welcome. Thanks for knocking me out of the way." he finally said.

"You’re welcome." No eye contact whatsoever was made during the exchange.

There was a long moment of awkward silence before Charles spoke again. "I have an idea that you may be interested in." he said. "We could take hard candy crushed to a fine powder and fill Toki’s showerhead with it. When the powdered candy mixes with hot water it melts almost instantly. It’s a real bitch to get out of short hair, I can’t imagine the nightmare it would be with long hair. We’ll also put dye in his body wash."

Ofdensen had his game face on as he laid out the prank for the singer. Nathan loved the idea, it was great.

"Let’s do it. At least this plan is really unlikely to end in someone besides Toki taking the punishment."

"Those were my thoughts exactly. Tomorrow you all should go out somewhere. Somewhere fun. While you’re gone, I’ll take care of it." Ofdensen said.

Nathan had to grin at the hint of satisfaction in his manager’s voice as he said the last few words.

  



End file.
